


That's Not How the Story Goes

by grittyobito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: :), Dorks in Love, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Harry Potter's A+ Parenting, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, before I forget, i know i didnt archive warnings but, i promise theres no rape in here, idk how many chapters thisll be we'll see, its still in 3rd person tho just from his perspective i swear, no alternating pov, oh ya, rose bashing but only because its from albus's perspective, the first few chapters are kind of short but i promise theyll get longer okkk, theres not ginny bashing but she doesnt really play a huge role in the story soooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grittyobito/pseuds/grittyobito
Summary: After an adventure through time with his best friend, Albus's experience at Hogwarts couldn't get any stranger..Right?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Albus Severus Potter hadn't a lick of sense when it came to love, that was for sure. 

The last person he thought he had a crush on turned out to be the spawn of Voldemourt for Merlin's sake! 

So, when it felt like his heart fluttered at the sight of his best friend sitting down next to him on the Hogwarts Express for their fifth year, he thought nothing of it. They hadn't seen each other all summer break, after all. Scorpius smiled endearingly at Albus, causing the boy to almost instantly return it. The blonde tried to bring his facial expression to that of a serious one.

"Potter."

" _Malfoy_ ," He answers with an equally serious expression.

They both burst out laughing at their impressions of their dads. Albus offered some constructive criticism, "Try sounding more venomous like... ' _Potter!_ '" Scorpius responded with some criticism of his own, "And you said 'Malfoy' with a little too much excitement!" They laughed and the other supplied, "My Dad probably _did_ say it with excitement!"

The two continued laughing about the quarrels of their parents; it was a quite lovely start to Albus's fifth year.

Until he saw his notorious-for-ruining-moods-cousin open the compartment. He attempts to ignore his best friend's eyes lighting up and focuses his attention on the girl poking her head into _their_ space.

"Is there a free spot for me?" Rose smiled at the both of them. Albus was about to refuse to let her sit with them, but his friend beat him to the punch, "We-err- _I_ don't mind, Rose." The blonde looked at him expectantly, making him sigh; "Fine, I don't mind either." She beamed and sat down next to the blonde, a little too close for Albus's comfort.

She was putting in the effort to not be horrible to him (at least right now), though, so the brunette didn't feel right complaining. Rose being nice to Scorpius was much, _much_ better than her being rude. He glanced at them, finding that both their faces were a bit red. ' _Has she_ finally _taken a liking to him_?' he thought. He took to looking out the window and zoning out instead of paying attention to the other two conversing; ignoring the semi-familiar pit he felt in his stomach.

It would certainly be a long train ride, that's for sure.

~~\---------~~

He had barely noticed when Rose left the compartment to change into her robes, only snapping back into reality when Scorpius tapped his shoulder. "It's time to change, Albus," the blonde informed him. Albus nodded and reached up into his trunk for his school uniform, changing quickly and quietly when he realized there were a set of eyes watching him. He spun around to sit across from Scorpius again; who was tenderly smiling at him.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you much when Rose came," the blonde walked over to Albus and hugged him gently. The brunette hugged back with a bit more fierceness, much like the first time they embraced. They parted a few seconds later although there was a bit of noticeable reluctance on Albus's part. The two sat back down in their seats, the brunette identifying a sort of strange feeling in his chest that felt like it both burned and healed him at the same time. He sat confusedly, wondering if someone had cursed or hexed him without either of them knowing. 

Suddenly, the Hogwarts Express came to a grinding halt in front of Hogwarts itself. 

"Ready for another year?" Albus smiled at Scorpius and responded,

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting the Hogwarts Express, Albus glanced around at the castle; wondering if he was in fact ready for yet another year. They started towards the Great Hall, the brunette observing the small first years. He recalled his first year and meeting Scorpius for the very first time. He looked over to said boy, who was already looking at him with a smile. Albus returned it (although feeling his face get warmer), as if it were impossible to resist returning it. 

It sort of was for Albus, too. Just how could he not smile when his best friend was? Well, excluding when he's talking to Rose. Speaking of her, she was approaching the two with a light smile as she was looking at the blonde. Scorpius shifted his gaze from him onto the girl walking towards them, making direct eye contact that made pink dust his cheeks. The brunette watched his friend's face intently, catching how his eyes seemed to sparkle at the fact Rose was making the effort to talk to them. Albus felt a strange mixture of emotions that were both positive and negative.

Rose greeted them, "Hey, Scorpius!"

Okay, maybe she didn't greet Albus. But the brunette was thankful in a way that they could just ignore each other. Or, that's what he thought before the blonde tried to include him.

"You guys still hate Quidditch?" Rose had asked.

Scorpius answered with, "I do like it, but I probably won't be trying out for the team anytime soon. What about you, Al?"

Said brunette looked up from the ground he had been staring at and looked at his friend. Albus looked away quickly, finally noticing how his face seemed to heat up while looking into Scorpius's eyes. He shrugged at the both of them, though he knew he still quite disliked the game.

At least, in school.

"We should probably get going into the Great Hall now," Rose suggested. The others nodded and the group began on their way towards the hall.

When the three arrived, Rose turned to Scorpius and said, "It was nice talking to you." The blonde grinned and replied, "Uhm-yeah. You too, Rose." She went to sit with her friends at the Gryffindor table while the remaining boys went to their respective spot at the Slytherin table.

“Did you see that?? She came and talked to us _again_!” Scorpius raved about Rose hanging out with them for the second time.

Albus had the feeling that the girl was up to something. Nevertheless, he replied with, ”Yeah.. Maybe she likes you now.”

The blonde’s cheeks turned pink and excitedly asked, “You really think so?” He shrugged, “I can’t imagine that she was wanting to be friends with  _ me _ , seeing as she mostly talked to _you_. So, maybe.”

Scorpius started zoning out, as if imagining a scenario in which he dates the Gryffindor. The brunette stares at him, wondering what the unpleasant feeling burning in his chest could be. 

Unhappiness?

Envy?

Jealousy?

Longing?

Albus went through a quite long list of negative emotions that could be plaguing his senses at that moment. He ignored the speech given by Headmaster McGonagall, deciding instead to study the facial features of his friend. Striking platinum blonde hair, left unstyled with strands hanging over his forehead. Stormy blue-gray eyes that would be piercing if they had not belonged to such an innocent beholder. Pale, almost porcelain-like skin that looked like it would be extremely soft to the touch. Yes, Scorpius was almost identical to his father; but with a few key differences. His expression rarely to never became a sneer, soft eyes contradicting the colour of them. It was nearly impossible to deny that he was attractive.

Albus finally broke out of his trance when a feast appeared on the plates before them. It seemed to do the same to the blonde, who blinked and looked around like he was venturing back into reality.

The brunette picked up a few pieces of chicken, placing it on his plate as well as a few other things. His friend did the same shooting him a small smile in which Albus returned, pretending he hadn’t just been thinking about the attractiveness of his best mate.

Two ate in a comfortable silence, one presumably thinking about the brunette’s cousin..

_ And one thinking about the other.  _


End file.
